


A Scorpion in the Fire (Artpost)

by shayasar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayasar/pseuds/shayasar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my artpost for the SPN Reversebang 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scorpion in the Fire (Artpost)

**Art Title:** Threat (that was just the working title, because I'm boring like that :P )  
**Prompt Number:** SPN 1013  
**Artist:** shayasar 

**Fic Title:** [The Scorpion in the Fire](http://reapertownusa.livejournal.com/118158.html)  
**Author:** reapertownusa **  
****Fandom/Genre:** SPN / Gen  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 26K  
**Spoilers:** Through early Season 9  
**Warnings:** Torture, non-con themes and references

 **Summary:** Dean relives his memories of Hell when he's captured by a group of angels who aren't only seeking revenge against him, but are using the live video feed of his torture to try to force Sam to hand over Castiel. Sam, Castiel, Charlie and Kevin fight the clock, and Dean's own self-destructive tendencies, to rescue Dean and put him back together. 

**Notes:** This was my first Bang (Reverse or Big) in any form :P And it was soooo much fun! And I totally lucked out with my author, cause working with was such a blast and I loved every second of it. I'm so happy she chose my prompt and made it into such a great story! I couldn't have wished for a better author, who put up with my suggestions and comments and made this a true collaborative experience. I knew and loved her stories beforehand and I'm thrilled I could be part of a masterpiece written by her!

Better head over to the story now!

Pretty much all of my art is spoilery for the story, including the original prompt, just so you're warned.

  
The banner gave me headaches. I only had a very vague idea of what I wanted and when I first played around with it, nothing really fit. I knew I wanted the wirehanger and it had to be on a dirty floor. But only when I found the picture of that room, which fit our setup perfectly, everything fell into place.

Now this is the original prompt. I had that base pic and it practically screamed at me to be used for Dean :) But to put it into more context my brain came up with the polaroids and I squeezed the manip onto Sam's laptop in the bunker. I used a bunch of screencaps here for the polaroids, the laptop on the table is another screencap and I added the envelope and the note (written and scanned by me *lol*)

Click on it for a bigger version  
[](http://www.baby-turtles.de/publicnet/manips/rbang/Scorpion_fire_prompt.gif)

For your viewing pleasure, here's just the "video feed" :) (Click on it for the bigger version)  
[](http://www.baby-turtles.de/publicnet/manips/rbang/Dean_in_chains.jpg)

After talking with about who will be in the story and then reading the first draft, I just had to make a quick manipulation of Sam and Charlie visiting Crowley. I used a screencap of Sam and Dean visiting Crowley, erased Dean from the picture and put Charlie in it instead :)

Click on it for a bigger version  
[](http://www.baby-turtles.de/publicnet/manips/rbang/Sam_Charlie_Crowley.jpg)

And then of course again inspired by my wonderful author who wrote a beautiful scene with Dean on his knees, I had to try and make a visual of it. And hence this picture came into existence. It's a blend of 11 seperate pieces. Just Dean is puzzled together from 4 pieces :)

Click on it for a bigger version  
[](http://www.baby-turtles.de/publicnet/manips/rbang/Dean_kneeling_farmhouse.jpg)

And last but not least, I made chapter headers. Just simple headers with our clock of doom and some elements that are tied to the story. (These are made transparent for a white background)

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Credits:**  
  
Here's were I got the pieces for all the puzzles:

**Screencaps**  
\- <http://www.homeofthenutty.com/supernatural/screencaps/index.php>  
**Old farmhouse**  
\- [http://hqwallbase.com/145210-abandoned-farmhouse-in-the-middle-of-fields](http://hqwallbase.com/145210-abandoned-farmhouse-in-the-middle-of-fields/)  
**Sunset**  
\- <http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gobi-Desert-Sunset.jpg>  
**Stand-in for Puriel**  
\- <http://iquitcountingstock.deviantart.com/art/Woman-Standing-II-274007069>  
**Stand-in for Kushiel and Hutriel (who knew Secret Service agents look like angels...)**  
\- AP Photo/Susan Walsh  
\- [http://www.mintpressnews.com/secret-service-closes-ranks-in-sordid-scandal/25062](http://www.mintpressnews.com/secret-service-closes-ranks-in-sordid-scandal/25062/)  
**One of the feathers**  
\- <http://mmp-stock.deviantart.com/art/FREE-STOCK-Gothic-Feather-4-37940391>  
**Apples**  
\- Wikipedia  
**Room in the banner**  
\- <http://christopher12v.deviantart.com/art/abandoned-living-room-3-184078812>  
**Dried Blood Photoshop Brushes**  
\- [http://www.photoshoptutorials.ws/downloads/photoshop-brushes/dried-blood-splatters-photoshop-brushes](http://www.photoshoptutorials.ws/downloads/photoshop-brushes/dried-blood-splatters-photoshop-brushes/)  
**Bloody Handprint Brush**  
\- <http://zeds-stock.deviantart.com/art/Bloody-Hand-Prints-Brush-Pack-134526043>  
  



End file.
